Neverland
by TheAmericanGit
Summary: When Peter and his older brother Matthew encounter a strange overly-hyper teenage boy and his seemingly-always-irritated pixie, what will become of them? Follow them on their adventure through Neverland ! (Hetalia/Peter Pan. If you can't tell.)


Berwald ignored the thrashing little boy in his arms, said boy screaming not to be put in the bath. As he made it closer to the 'dreaded' bath, the boy flailed more, kicking and hitting anything on the man that he could reach. "I hate you!" Peter shrieked at the man carrying him, his 8 year old voice ringing out in the otherwise on the silent side house. His father just grunted in response and dropped him on the toilet, giving him a light glare. Tino shooed Berwald out of the room and smiled at the little boy, "Peter dear, don't you want to smell good?"

Peter shook his head fast but stayed on the toilet seat, knowing he would get in more trouble otherwise. His father was already scary, a tall man that seldom spoke; and his 'mother' could be scary when he wanted to be. He was quite shorter than his father, but the sometimes nice mother could give the best glares out of the household. "I don't need a bath mama! I smell clean!" Peter puffed his cheeks out after he said it, but Tino just frowned. "Peter dear, you need a bath. Matthew already took his bath; don't you want to be like your big brother?"

Peter sighed and gave up, standing up to get out of his clothes. "A quick bath?" He asked, making sure he was still getting the good end of the deal. "Hm…I suppose. Then it's time for both of you to take medicine." Tino responded, knowing that would be just as much of a challenge as getting the 8 year old to take a bath. Peter clamored into the bath and handed Tino his favorite shampoo, a blue liquid that smelled like blueberries and was tear resistant. Tino couldn't help but let out a short giggle at how young the 8 year old acted and got his hands wet, starting Peter's bath process.

The process was quite simple. Blueberry shampoo, rinse, Apple conditioner, rinse. Then it was 5 minutes of letting Peter mess around before Tino placed some Apple body wash on the ledge near him, along with a wash cloth. "Clean yourself up now, okay? Then you can get out when you want." Tino smiled and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Peter knew better than to just not wash his body, there had been many incidents when Tino smelled his arm to make sure he smelled like apples and not the dirt he was playing in during the day.

Peter washed up quickly and climbed out of the bath, pulling the plug on it. He picked up the fluffy white towel- his favorite- his 'mother' left him and dried off, looking at the stack of neatly folded pajamas near the toothbrush and comb. Taking the clean pair of pajamas and boxers he changed quickly, getting cold from not having hot water on him. Once he had the deep blue long sleeve pajama set on he took the comb and ran it through his hair quickly, not really minding if it didn't come out good. He smiled at the mirror and looked at his teeth, wondering if he could get away with not brushing them.

He shrugged and put the toothbrush away, opening the door to the bathroom. Matthew was standing there with his hand poised to knock on the door, his violet eyes getting a bit wide. "Hello Peter. Are you ready for medicine?" He asked quietly, walking back to their bedroom. Peter frowned but nodded and walked into the nursery, looking at the table with two glasses of water and a bottle of medicine set on it. "Do we really need medicine mama?" Peter asked looking at Tino for a conformation to it. "Yes darling, open up." Tino held the first spoonful of medicine out and popped it Peter's mouth.

Peter swallowed it with a grimace and gulped down all of his water, running off to his small bed. Matthew took his and plugged his nose, chugging his own water right after. Matthew walked to his own bigger bed and sat down. Tino walked over to Peter's bed first, tucking him in. He kissed his forehead, snuggling him a bit. "Goodnight Peter." Peter smiled a bit. "Goodnight Mama!" Tino then walked over to Matthew's bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead as well. "Goodnight Matthew." Matthew said goodbye to Tino and turned his bed side light off, snuggling under the covers.

Peter frowned a bit. He knew what not getting tucked in by mother meant. It meant you were old. Possibly too old. It also meant that soon father would move you to your own room, which would leave Peter in the shared room all alone. In Peter's mind, this was like torture. He didn't want his older brother to leave him. He wouldn't be able to crawl into Matthew's bed during a thunderstorm anymore, at least, not without waking his parents up in the process of moving himself.

He looked over at Matthew, listening to his older brother's breath even out into tiny sighs. Once he was sure he was asleep Peter crawled out of bed, moving to get the stuffed animal that was taken away from him on the top shelf. He climbed on the toy box and stretched as high as he could go to reach it, almost tumbling back down a few times. Once he had successfully gotten his teddy he moved off of the toy box and walked back to his bed to crawl in it again. Matthew slid out of his bed and walked over quietly, tucking Peter back in. "No more sneaking out of bed. Just ask me."

Peter frowned at Matthew knowing that he took the stuffed animal down every night but embraced Matthew tucking him back in, making a slight 'ewwww' sound when he kissed the young boys forehead. The older boy walked back to his own bed and sunk under the covers, sleep taking his thinking over right away. Peter didn't have as much luck and tossed a bit, staring out the window with curiosity. Finally sleep started to take over and his eyes slipped close, leaving the house in a calming silence.


End file.
